Kinji Tohyama/Image Gallery
Light Novel (Main Story) Aria01 003.jpg|Volume 1--Character Info. Aria01 006-007.jpg|Partners Aria01 061.jpg Aria01 085.jpg|Kinji Sees Aria Naked Aria01 177.jpg Aria01 207.jpg|Kinji and Aria Confront Riko Aria01 275.jpg|Shirayuki Returns Aria02 000b.jpg|Volume 2 Aria02 000c.jpg Aria02 003.jpg Aria02 006-007.jpg|Kinji, Aria, and Shirayuki vs. Durandal Aria02 035.jpg Aria02 065.jpg Aria02 115.jpg|Aria Catches Kinji and Shirayuki Aria02 183.jpg|Aria and Reki Locating Shirayuki Aria03 003-005.jpg|Volume 3 Aria03 006-008.jpg Aria03 021.jpg Aria03 063.jpg Aria03 075.jpg|Kinji Being Caught Sticking his Hand Down Riko Blouse Aria03 121.jpg Aria03 157.jpg|Jeanne Poor Drawing Aria03 181.jpg Aria03 271.jpg|Kinji, Aria, and Riko Final Attack Against Vlad Aria04 003.jpg|Volume 4 Aria04 006-007.jpg|Kinji Confronting Kana Aria04 027.jpg Aria04 041.jpg Aria04 125.jpg|Kinji at Reki Dorm Room Aria04 261.jpg Hidan no Aria Volume 5 Cover.jpg|Volume 5 Aria05 002.jpg|Kinji, Aria, and Sherlock Aria05 140.jpg Aria05 191.jpg Aria06 002-004.jpg|Volume 6–Team Baskerville I Aria06 031.jpg|Reki Pledging her Loyalty to Kinji Aria06 087.jpg|Kinji and Reki "Date" Aria06 099.jpg|Kinji, Aria, Riko, and Reki Aria06 199 - Censored.jpg|Kinji and Reki in the Bath Aria07 004-006.jpg|Volume 7 Aria07 029.jpg Aria07 055.jpg|Kinji Overhearing Aria and Riko Conversation Aria07 243.jpg|Kinji Giving a Ring to Aria Aria08 099.jpg|Volume 8 Aria08 137.jpg Aria09 003-005.jpg|Volume 9--Kinji, Aria, and Riko vs. Hilda Aria09 057.jpg|Kinji Holding Riko Aria09 141.jpg|Watson Shock Therapy Session Aria09 173.jpg Aria09 263.jpg Aria10 189.jpg|Volume 10--Aria Kissing Kinji Aria11 003-005.jpg|Volume 11--Lumberjack Aria11 138.jpg|Kinji Carrying Kaname Aria11 171.jpg|Kinji Yelling at Kana to Help Aria11 181.jpg|Kinji Holding an Seriously Injured Kaname Aria12 075.jpg|Volume 12–Kinji and Reki as Normal Students Aria13 003.jpg|Volume 13–Team Baskerville II Aria13 187.jpg|Kinji and Aria Fighting Again Aria14 003.jpg|Volume 14-Kinji, Aria, and Sun Aria14 126.jpg|Kinji and the Cao Cao Sisters. Aria14 380.jpg|Kinji and Aria Back-to-Back Aria15 021.jpg|Volume 15 Aria15 361.jpg|Kinji and Seiji Aria16 06.jpg|Volume 16--Kinji and Lisa Aria16 07.jpg|Kinji and Meiya Aria16 09.jpg Aria16 12.jpg|Kinji Crying Aria17 06.jpg|Volume 17--Clomaetel Belmondo Aria17 10.jpg|Kinji and Sarah Aria18 01.jpg|Volume 18--Scarlet Ammo Activated Aria18 03.jpg|Kinji and Kana Aria18 07.jpg|Aria Pushing Kinji Away Aria18 09.jpg|Kaname Holding Kinji Arm Aria19 06.jpg|Volume 19--Kinji and Minuet I Aria19 07.jpg|Kinji and Minuet II Aria19 08.jpg|Kinji Holding Minuet Aria20 10.jpg|Volume 20--Kinji and Kou Aria21 04.jpg|Volume 21--Kinji and Aria about to Kiss Aria21 12.jpg|Kinji Arrested Aria22 07.jpg|Volume 22--Riko Kisses Kinji Aria22 08.jpg|Clomaetel and Lisa Aria22 09.jpg|Clomaetel with Akari, Shino, and Kyouchikytou Aria23 06.jpg|Volume 23 Aria23 07.jpg|Kinji and Seiji Aria23 08.jpg|Kinji Holding Hibari Yamane Aria23 09.jpg|Kinji and Hibari Aria24 03.jpg|Volume 24--Kinji, Reki, and Sarah Aria24 10.jpg|Kinji Being Fought Over by Aria and Beretta Aria25 04.jpg|Volume 25--Kinji Holding Beretta Aria25 11.jpg|Kinji and Beretta Aria26 02.jpg|Volume 26--Kinji and Misaki Nakasorachi Aria26 09.jpg|Clomaetel and Nakasorachi Aria27 05.jpg|Volume 27--Kinji and Kanade Sleeping Together Aria27 08.jpg|Kinji and Nakasorachi Eating Aria27 11.jpg|Kinji Holding onto Kanade Aria27 12.jpg|Kinji and Nemo Marooned on an Island Aria28 04 - Censored.jpg|Volume 28--Kinji and Nemo Aria28 07.jpg|Nemo on Kinji's Shoulder Aria28 08.jpg|Kinji and Nemo Lying Down Together Aria28 10.jpg|Kinji and Nemo Kissing Aria28 12.jpg|Kinji and Aria Together Again Aria29 02.jpg|Volume 29--Clomaetel on a Mission Aria29 03.jpg|Clomaetel and Shirayuki Aria29 08.jpg|Kinji Holding Misery Aria30 05.jpg|Volume 30--Kinji, Moe, and Kikuyo Aria30 12.jpg|Kinji and Kinzou Aria31 02.jpg|Volume 31--Relationship Chart Aria31 08.jpg|Kinji and Fuuma Aria32 08.jpg|Volume 32--Kinji and Endimira Aria32 12.jpg|Kinji and Endimira Kissing Side-Stories AriaSS02.jpg|The Case of Naruse Yukari--Kinji Watching Aria Run Away AriaSS03.jpg|The Case of the Lost Peachbuns--Aria Angry at Kinji (Again) Hidan no Aria Scarlet Festa Cover.jpg|10th Anniversary Special Cover Manga (Main Story) Hysteria Mode.png Anime (Main Story) Aria The Scarlet Ammo - 01 Raw (512x288 H264 AAC)-.mp4 snapshot 15.35 -2011.04.15 05.06.10-.jpg Aria The Scarlet Ammo - 01 Raw (512x288 H264 AAC)-.mp4 snapshot 16.32 -2011.04.15 05.07.21-.jpg 9B4.jpg Kinji Tohyama Aria The Scarlet Ammo.jpg 68f5bf9b7d96637428fffed2e6ee7d79.jpg ButterflyKnife 1.png ONS Hidan no Aria 07 480pmkv snapshot 0816 20111004 204506.jpg Capture.jpg|Eyecatch--Kinji Hugging Aria Video Game (Main Story) hidannoariani_79.jpg|CR Aria the Scarlet Ammo II hidannoariani_27.jpg Kinji vs Kana.JPG|Kinji vs. Kana hidannoariani_41.jpg Hidannoariani 19.jpg|Team Baskerville P Aria the Scarlet Ammo III Information 1.jpg|P Aria the Scarlet Ammo III P Aria the Scarlet Ammo III Information 2.jpg P Aria the Scarlet Ammo III Information 3.jpg P Aria the Scarlet Ammo III Information 4.jpg AA Light Novel AA Manga AA Anime Other Aria and Kinji Promo Image.jpg|Aria and Kinji -hna-Kinji.jpg 236825.jpg Anime photo.jpg Aria06 1600 1200.jpg|Team Baskerville Twitter G4 chibis.jpg|Tohyama Family before Kanade Yande.jpg Hidan.no.Aria.full.668917.jpg Kinji Aria Shirayuki Riko Reki Jeanne.jpg|Main Characters Before Lisa 10th Anniversary Blu ray Box Set.jpg|10th Anniversary Blu-ray Box Set Aria and Kinji.jpg|Kinji and Aria - 10th Anniversary Special Category:Character Galleries